


Raijin's Drums

by myravenspirit



Series: Life in the Village [15]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin bring Setsuna and Towa on patrol when they are three. An unexpected thunderstorm has the family find shelter. Raijin's drums beat loudly and the girls are scared by Sesshomaru's story about Raijin.
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru & Setsuna & Towa (InuYasha), Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Life in the Village [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929706
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Raijin's Drums

**Author's Note:**

> Raijin is the Japanese god of thunder, lightning, and storms. You can read more about him here: /jt/new/raijin-and-fujin.

Sesshomaru had thought it was a good decision to bring the children for their first patrol at the age of three. His father, who was rarely around during his formative years, had brought him on a patrol or two when he was a pup before his mother banned it. So naturally he rebelled against his mother now because if he did patrols as a pup, so would his daughters. His mother may have looked impassive as Rin walked by with her naginata, Towa tugging on Rin's kimono sleeve before Sesshomaru picked her up and set her on A-Un's saddle. Jaken held the reigns as Rin hopped up behind the girls and Sesshomaru leapt off the platform knowing his mother was seething at watching him leave with Rin and, most importantly, the pups.

Rin glanced at him in amusement and turned her head hiding her smirk.

"Father, are we there yet?" Towa complained loudly as he and Rin walked ahead of A-Un.

"Young lady you must stop asking the same question." Jaken squawked as he walked behind Sesshomaru.

"But, Jaken, I'm bored!" Towa whined.

"I am hungry." Setsuna piped in.

"Are we there yet?!" Towa shouted as Sesshomaru ignored her insistent question.

He wondered if he should have left the twins behind, or at Inuyasha's to torture him because if he left the children with his mother they would have been painted with markings to make up for the lack of markings that they did not inherit. It also felt good to annoy his mother by insisting on bringing the girls. A nice patrol of just him and Rin would have sufficed. Perhaps they could have had sex like they used to do all night before the twins arrived. _But that is how they came to be in the first place._ He heard his beautiful mate giggle drawing him out of his thoughts.

"Father will tell you when we get there." Rin giggled out.

"But Mama!" Towa shouted and Sesshomaru looked back at his daughters. Yes, they looked human enough, but Towa's silver hair and their amber eyes proved their inheritance, as well as their tiny clawed hands. It mattered not; they were to both to get a pelt of their own. He had been pleased by that knowledge. _They will be able to transform, fly, they are strong pups._

"Papa!" He knew by that endearment that Towa was agitated. He stopped as did Rin beside him. He saw her eyes glittering in amusement.

He walked back to the girls and Towa leapt up into his Mokomoko. She knew to be careful of the spikes. "Towa, we will be there shortly. You must stop asking the same question."

"Mokomoko." Towa sighed and rubbed her face into the soft pelt.

He resigned himself to carrying Towa. He then felt a tug and Setsuna hanging onto the middle of Mokomoko. _Only for my daughters._

Rin did not spare a glance at him as he walked past. He stepped on Jaken because he was gaping too much. Then they continued to walk in silence.

As they entered the woods he lifted his head up. "It will rain soon; I can smell it." He told everyone. "We'll find a cave in that mountain there." He turned left.

"I'll find dinner. Jaken find wood." Rin said and slinked off into the woods.

"Will Mama find us?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes, she will." Sesshomaru said as continued to walk quickly to the mountain side.

He luckily found a cave large enough for even A-Un to fit in and leave enough room for everyone else.

Sesshomaru set the twins down and they softly demanded that they be fed. "Your mother is finding food, be patient." He told them as he walked back to the front of the cave. Setsuna followed him and held onto his hand and swung his arm back and forth as she hummed softly to her. Towa found a rock and sat at his feet and drew in the dirt with the rock, humming another song. If you asked him fifteen years ago that he would be a father of two half-demon children he would have whipped them until they begged for mercy and the execute them by tearing their hearts out of their chest.

Then there was Rin. Sweet Rin who taught him compassion and kindness. The protector and protected orphan then friends and then finally lovers. Their love had blossomed over time and he could not deny his heart. By the time Rin had reached her twelfth year he knew what he wanted from her in the future. He wanted to be close to her always. He told her his heart but that she had time to explore her own feelings. He didn't stay long enough to hear her response that she looked forward to their future too.

He visited her like there were no other changes to their relationship. He did not speak of his confession again. Rin got annoyed by that on her fourteenth birthday. She demanded that he give her a kiss to prove he had intent to marry her. He conceded.

Kissing became his favourite thing to do with his Rin until she, the little minx, ordered more. She wanted to pet him and be petted. She was fifteen and had received education from the young miko and the taijiya that he would not openly say he was grateful for. He and Rin were able to sate their desires for each other until her sixteenth birthday. He was very found of those memories. Their first explorations of each other.

"Papa." Setsuna whined out. "I'm thirsty."

He nodded and walked with her to A-Un and grabbed the water jug they carried. He uncorked it and poured slowly into her mouth. She gulped and sighed, smacking her lips, and smiling. "Towa, come drink."

Towa nodded and ran back to him as Setsuna patted one of A-Un's heads. The other nudged her for attention and she turned and patted their other head too. He corked the bottle once Towa sighed just like her sister. Thirst sated. "Where's Mama?" Towa asked.

"Hunting for your supper." He answered. It was always his rule to never answer the same question more than once. He need not repeat himself. Now he constantly did for his toddlers. His father would roll in his grave and laugh the deep rumbling laughter that Sesshomaru fondly remembered from his youth.

"Why don't you hunt?" Towa asked as they walked back to the front of the cave.

"I do, but only the large game. Your mother is mostly like searching for root vegetables, berries, and a wild rabbit or two, or has gone fishing. She does not hunt the big game while alone." Sesshomaru explained.

Never did he have a thought he would be responsible for two young daughters and make sure they survived and thrived.

"I want rabbit." Setsuna said softly and resumed grabbing his hand and swinging it.

Jaken ran toward the cave carrying some sticks. "Milord the rain is starting. Has Lady Rin return?" Jaken asked.

"Nope!" Towa shouted in her father's stead.

"I heard a wild boar in the woods." Jaken said.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Girls stay with Jaken. He is in charge. Understood?" He asked them.

"Yes, Father." Both said seriously.

He walked out of the cave and heard Jaken telling them to get inside. Sesshomaru found Rin's scent and tracked her down quickly. He found the boar ramming a tree and he looked up with amusement. Rin was glaring at the boar. "You forgot your weapons." He scolded her gently. She usually brought her naginata or her bow and arrows these days.

"Please save me, Sesshomaru." Rin looked at him and pouted. "You can scold me later."

"Hn." He moved quickly and shoved his hand through the boar's broad chest, and it flopped over dead. "Dinner."

Rin smiled and nodded and leapt out of the tree. "A-Un will be quite please as well. They rarely get meat."

Sesshomaru watched as she lifted up a dropped cloth bag from the ground and opened it and smiled. "You are pleased, Rin?"

"Anata, the boar never got a hold of my bag of wild mushrooms and berries." Rin said as she tied the bag up again. She lifted a berry and popped it into his mouth. He grabbed a berry and popped it into Rin's mouth and gave her a quick kiss, tasting the berry on her lips. Sesshomaru pulled back and saw a smile on Rin's face. "Good berries?" She asked teasingly.

He did not dignify her question with a response but lifted the boar and carried it back to the cave. Rin walked beside him and brushed up against his Mokomoko and side. "Rin." He warned her. As much as he was interested in mating his wife, the pups were waiting, and the rain was starting to come down a little more.

"But we're alone. I only need five minutes of your time." Rin purred.

He growled lowly. As if he would ever spend such a small amount of time in pleasing his mate. He was not a human man that only sought out gratification within such a short union. He heard her laugh and she walked ahead of him as they exited the woods and they saw Towa near the cave entrance.

"Mama! Papa!" Towa shouted and waved. Rin ran up to the cave and he followed her a few moments later and set the boar down near the entrance of the cave. He saw Towa's mouth open wide. "Boar?"

"Yes, your father is an excellent hunter, isn't he?" Rin asked as she knelt down and kissed Towa's cheek.

"Boar! So much meat!" Setsuna ran over. "Mama cook it. I'm hungry!" She pleaded as she tugged on Rin's kimono. "Mama. I want lots of meat!" Sesshomaru had no idea where his youngest developed a hunger for so much meat. He would have to beat Inuyasha since he seemed to love meat as well so much.

"Setsuna, patience." Rin chided gently and opened her cloth bag. "Eat the berries. I'll roast the mushrooms."

Setsuna took a berry as did Towa. Rin rolled up her sleeves and tied them back and then pulled out a long knife from the satchel Jaken brought her and started to skin and butcher the boar.

Sesshomaru saw Towa to reach for a mushroom. "That is for dinner."

"But it's yummy now." Towa complained.

"Jaken make the fire now." Sesshomaru ordered the small imp.

Jaken nodded and lit the fire pit after a quick, "Yes, milord."

Rin smiled as she brought in the steaks she had made. She put two large raw ones before A-Un, removing their muzzles, and then grabbed more from outside and set them over the fire.

The smell was even good to him and he saw his daughters lick their lips.

He sat down and held his daughters back as they begged for the food when it was barely cooked. "Patience." He chided them both. They crawled into his lap and the first clap of thunder boomed out into the darkening sky and the girls yelped.

"No!" Setsuna whimpered and hid herself in his pelt. Towa covered her ears, "Loud." She pouted.

Rin smiled sympathetically. "I have your dinner ready." Rin said.

"Okay." Towa whimpered out.

"It's just thunder, everything is fine." Rin said softly as she brought the skewered meat to the girls. Sesshomaru watched as she blew on the hot meat. Towa approached her mother first and took a bite of the meat. Sesshomaru noticed it medium-rare. Setsuna's stomach won in her fear of the thunder and she ran to Rin and Rin turned to her and let her eat as well. Sesshomaru saw Jaken eating quietly.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin continued to feed the girls but not her self. He reached out and grabbed the stick. "Feed yourself."

Rin smiled and turned around and grabbed a piece for herself. Sesshomaru noticed that there were three more on the fire, and one filled with the roasted mushrooms. Rin handed him another as the girls whined behind her.

Sesshomaru blew on it as Rin had. Only for his daughters would he be so kind. Towa and Setsuna were back in his lap and greedily eating every bite, but never out biting the other.

"Father, are you not going to eat?" Towa asked.

"Once you are full." He told her.

He tossed the empty skewer and a clap of thunder happened again and the girls shouted their complaints.

"I know. Let's have Jaken tell you two a story." Rin smiled.

"Me milady?" Jaken asked.

"Yes, a nice long one." Sesshomaru watched as Rin spoke and nodded.

"Story!" Both girls demanded. Rin wiped their faces down and Sesshomaru pulled them back down onto his pelt and made them comfortable.

Jaken shifted by the fire and thought for a moment. Rin moved and sat close to Sesshomaru and the girls. Setsuna tilting her head and waiting for the story.

Another clap of thunder and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Jaken, the girls tugging at his Mokomoko roughly. "Jaken." He warned the small imp.

"Yes! Right, well let's see. Shall I talk about how your father obtained the full meido zangestuha? No that…is no good. Ah! Yes, the final battle with Naraku." Jaken nodded.

"Naraku?" The girls said in unison.

"Yes, he was a human turned half-demon after he accepted demons into his body. He was a vile human turned demon. Your lord father and uncle had many run ins with this demon and his incarnations. Your mother was just a child at the time of the final battle…" Jaken blathered on about the final battle.

The girls fell asleep near the end of the story and Rin smiled as she looked to Jaken. "Thank you, Jaken." Rin smiled.

"You are welcome Rin, anything to make the girl's settle down." Jaken sighed out.

Rin nodded and yawned. Sesshomaru looked at her and she nodded and moved curl around the girls, Mokomoko curling around Rin and resting on her hip.

Jaken seemed to fall asleep immediately as well. The soft rumbles of A-Un filling the cave.

Sesshomaru ran his claws through his daughters' hairs. They were curled into one another and Towa had an arm over Setsuna, holding her little sister close.

It was long until the clap of thunder woke the girls up and they cried out and crawled into his lap.

Their sharp wails woke Rin, Jaken and A-Un up. Sesshomaru held the girls in his lap and put a hand on their head.

"Surely you are not scared of the thunder?" Sesshomaru asked them. He watched their teary faces nod, bottom lips quivering.

"Scary." Setsuna cried softly.

"Very scary!" Towa nodded.

Sesshomaru saw Rin look at him and he gave her a look, telling her to go back to sleep. She did, as well as Jaken and A-Un.

"Hn. My daughters are afraid of Raijin?" Sesshomaru asked them. The blinked at him in confusion. He heard a soft sigh from Rin. She peeked one open with a small smirk. He ignored his mate.

"Who is Raijin, Papa?" Setsuna asked and Towa nodded. They settled in his lap and stared up at him waiting for the explanation.

"Raijin is the one who creates the thunder and the lightning. The thunder comes from him playing his drums. There is nothing to fear from him unless you uncover your belly during a storm." He told them. He watched as the girls put their hands on their bellies.

"Why our bellies?" Towa asked.

"He'll eat belly button if your belly is not covered during a storm." Sesshomaru replied. Both girls cried out and Rin opened both eyes as did Jaken, both sending him an admonishing look. He glared at Jaken and then looked to Rin who rested her chin on her palm to listen to his storytelling.

"But I like my belly button!" Setsuna cried out and threw her hands up to wipe her tears away.

"Eh?! Setsuna! Cover your belly or Raijin will come eat your belly button!" Towa shouted at her twin. Sesshomaru saw Setsuna drop her hands to her belly and matched her sister by holding her hands one over the other on her belly.

"Phew! Raijin was going to come eat my belly button!" Setsuna said with a sigh.

Rin only smirked at the back of the girls' heads.

Sesshomaru put a hand on their heads. "Do you hear the thunder?" The shook their head. "Raijin's drumming is going away. Your belly buttons are safe."

Towa patted her belly. "Safe!" She smiled up at Sesshomaru and he nodded.

"You two must sleep now." He told them. Rin laid back down and closed her eyes.

"Raijin won't come back?" Setsuna asked as she looked to the cave entrance. "Right Papa?"

"Yes, he is gone for the night." He told them.

Setsuna lifted her hands and crawled out of his lap and went to Rin. "Mama, Raijin is gone." Setsuna said softly and Rin nodded and pulled Setsuna close and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Sleep now." Rin murmured.

Towa flopped onto her back on Sesshomaru's thigh. She yawned and curled up on her side. He lifted Towa and set her down onto his Mokomoko. He rubbed Towa's head and Towa murmured that Raijin would not like her belly button.

Crisis adverted, the girls settled down and slept.

Sesshomaru noticed Rin had a hand over her belly button. He smirked as she slept. _Rin? Do you still fear Raijin's ability to eat your belly button?_

He noticed that Setsuna was also covering her belly button with one of her hands and curled in on herself in the safety of her mother's arm. Towa slept on her back and hands out to the side.

Sesshomaru glanced to the cave entrance and kept watch, just to be sure that Raijin did not start playing his drums again and frighten the girls into thinking they would lose their belly buttons.


End file.
